


A Crazy Turn of Events

by Onyx_Lenora_Traise



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onyx_Lenora_Traise/pseuds/Onyx_Lenora_Traise
Summary: The best things happen unexpectedly.The best stories begins with "and, all of a sudden..."The best adventures were never planned as they turned out to be.Free yourself from expectations.The best will come when and from you least expect it.---Word Porn---





	1. Relocation

**Author's Note:**

> This story is really old. I wrote this since Sept 18, 2013. When I sat and re-read my work, I literally cringed. The fucking thing was all over the place. 
> 
> Anyways, I decided to just re-write the story and make it better, as it should be and complete it.  
> If anyone reading this wants to see the original piece, it can be found: 
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/~onyxlenoratraise 
> 
> I apologize in advance by its quality and hope you enjoy the new work.

 

The descend of the aircraft on the waiting runway brought her from her troubled thoughts. Looking out the small window, blurred yellow lines of the strip was becoming more visible as the metal bird started to slow down.

Off in the distance was the rising sun, casting the sky with colors of gold and warm yellow; she scowled at this. Staying up all night praying that the day would never come was a total waste of time. The sun was just a mockery, salt to her already open wounds.

She really tried to be optimist about the whole arrangement but her gut told her that this family would end up like the rest and she always trusted her gut feeling. It got her out of enough sticky situations that she lost count.

To make matters even worse, she was moving to Japan. An entire 6,321 miles, un-fucking-believe; don't get the wrong idea, it's not like she hated the country or getting the opportunity to travel but when you're an orphan who has been thrown from one foster home to the other since you're six years old, you lose all hope of ever settling down and being apart of a family; especially when you're already 16 years old.

  
How the system is designed, the older you get the more difficult it is to get accepted into any family and according to her Welfare office, if this family does not work out, she will have to head back to the organization and stay there until she turns eighteen. Not something she wants to happen.

"Miss it's time to exit the plane, we've landed."

Jumping out of her thoughts, she realized that she was almost the last passenger to leave and she blushed in embarrassment.

"M'sorry…. Thanks for letting me know."

The Air hostess smiled and continued to examine every aisle. Breathing out and clearing her mind, she collected her carry-on and made her way to the exit.

'Well here goes nothing.'

 

  
After getting the luggage sorted, I spotted my Welfare Officer Jessica posing with a mini white board with my name on it. What caught my attention, was the absence of the family I was supposedly assigned to; I already had a bad feeling.

Before I could say anything once I approached her, she took my suitcase and told me to follow her and ask no questions. The look of irritation was written all over her face and she had no intentions to hide it. The last thing I wanted to do was piss her off more than she already was, so I kept my mouth shut and followed her with my thoughts racing.

The drive from the airport was anything but calming. The entire atmosphere in the car was so stagnate 'say something already, I can't take this silence'

As if she hear my thought, Jessica removed her sunglasses and pinched the bridge of her nose and swore under her breath, clearly not giving a rats ass if I heard.

"Sometimes I really hate the agency. Dam idiots tend to slack and make my work fucking harder than it already is. How hard is it to do a proper background check before sending someone to the other side of the dam world!"

At this point she was fuming and slammed a hand into the steering wheel. Now you would expect me to be alarmed by her behavior but I wasn't; I've seen Jessica at her worst and this was just a calm version of her. Anyways, I already figured that things are not a 100% and it's a high possibility that my ship has sunk.

The situation doesn't really bother me the way it used to. I've gotten so accustomed to moving over the years that it's become second nature to me; Jessica on the other hand wants to get me off her hands. She doesn't dislike me if you may be thinking along those line but she's been with me since day one up to this point; it takes a mental tole on some one who wants nothing but the best for you.

"I've been rejected again. Haven't I?"

Jessica inhaled sharply at the sudden question and stole a glance. She really hate having to do this. Again.

"Not exactly. The family that decided to take you.....well lets just say that their intentions were not golden. I have been suspicious of them for a while and decided to run my own investigation. The results weren't pretty.....

….I blame the agency for this. They should have been more thorough and when I finally presented them with my findings, you had already boarded the plane on your way here."

 

 

I groan in irritation. This shit was getting real old; why couldn't the agency just let her adopt me, like she wanted to do. Stupid rules and company policy bullshit. Typical adults, senseless morons.

"However, I happened to find the silver lining in the clouds..."

now this peaked my interest, especially when I picked up a hint of mischief in her voice. What exactly did she do?

She fell silent after that statement and refused to speak but the smile on her face caused me to raise a brow. Okay, when she smiles like that, someone is going to be pissed off; she totally did something she wasn't suppose to do.

The car came to stop and she told me to get out. Looking around I noticed that it was quiet and the houses around me where nicely fenced and pretty.

Turning, I ran to catch up with her, a million questions expressed visually. When Jess saw my face she laughed and continued to walk making me more confused 'woman I'm not bred to be left in utter suspense. I'll combust."

Suddenly I felt her hands over my eyes. How the hell she did that so fast was a mystery.

"You are so gonna love what I did squirt. They will think next time they try to tick me off!"

It is official, she definitely did something illegal but my bad feeling wasn't there, so that must mean, whatever she did was good?

She told me to stop and her hands moved from my face. Opening my eyes, I stared confused as she stood in front a house, dangling keys with a dragon plush on the end.

Jessica was wearing the biggest smile I've ever seen. I'm not gonna lie, this was weird even for her. She never smiles like this.

"Welcome to your new home. Safuren"  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Wait.....WHAT!?


	2. Sorting Things Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good things happen when you meet strangers.   
>  \---Yo-Yo Ma---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anyone from Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
> 
> I do own however, the original characters, story and plot.

Ever seen what a deer looks like being caught in the headlights of an oncoming vehicle? Well that is exactly how Safuren looked when Jessica made that statement.

What the hell did she mean welcome home? I thought I don't have a family. How the hell is there a house in front of me? Just what the fuck is going on?

Jessica walked towards the confused teen and ruffled her hair.

"I know that you are very confused as to what is happening right now but I want you to trust me and believe when I say that from now on things are going to work in your favor."

Safuren tried not to cry at the tenderness being shown. She considered Jessica as the big sister she never had and being so overwhelmed, all she could do was nod.

Throwing her hands over the teen's shoulders she guided her towards the house. The house was of standard size, a two story wooded structure that had a small garden at the side; the house was painted grey with white trimmings. In Safuren's eyes it was perfect.

When she saw the inside she gasped at how beautiful it was. It was so light and homey. She could see herself growing here but she didn't want to get her hopes too high just in case this was a dream that would shatter.

After the mini tour, she was seated facing Jess who still had the smile on her face. Now she was officially freaked out. Just what the hell is going on?

"okay now you are officially freaking me out. Can you explain to me what is really going on. Please!"

"I've decided to let you live on your own"

'Bullshit'..... "Is that even allowed?"

"it is after I gave the superiors a piece of my mind. They realized their mistake and we came to a compromise....."

Raising a questionable brow at her, Jess chuckled "remember I once told you that I'm originally from Japan....well I told them to let you live on your own from now on and I'll assign someone to keep an eye on you."

wait....what? is she serious? Did she just say that? now I see why she is in such a good mood. I on the other hand was thrilled and couldn't help but smile. Maybe this won't be bad after all.

  
"Also as a bonus the house is totally convenient for you. I already enrolled you into one of the schools nearby and it takes only twenty minutes to reach the school by foot. Plus you have shops and the farmers market close by."

"Well that is convenient. So.....question, if I'm to live on my own, where are you staying?"

"Was wondering when you'd get around asking me that, I'll be staying at the agency that we have sent up right here in Japan, it's a far distance from here so I won't be able to check on you as often as I wish but I'll try to see you as much as I can.

"besides I trust you....between us two, I think being on your own for a bit is a good thing, the idea of you being shoved into the arms of one family to another isn't what you need right now, so I decided to cut you some slack."

I started to laugh "I really cannot believe the higher ups allowed you to get away with this. You are nuts but you're my favorite person in the whole world."

We started to make plans on the things I needed and she helped me unpack. There was no need for grocery shopping since the house was well stocked. Before long the rest of the day passed by in a blur, so by nightfall I was completely settled and Jess was preparing to leave. If I say I'm not nervous, I'd be a dam liar.

I think she sensed this and hugged me before ruffling my hair.

"Hey everything will work out. Trust me. Now you have my number, call me if you need anything. Also, please be on time for school in the morning and head straight to the principal's office so he can assess you and give you your class schedule. Oh and one more thing.....stay out of trouble that means absolutely no fighting, none, you hear me squirt?"

  
I crossed my arms and pouted "I can't promise no fighting, if there is trouble, I can fix it and the only voice of reason is fighting there will be a beat down."

She scoffed "No there will be no such thing. If anyone gives you trouble go straight to the principal or just walk away. Seriously, stay out of trouble, it's for your own good." She ordered

I just stayed silent. She should learn by now that no matter where I go, staying out of trouble in not really something I can do....I mean I don't go causing trouble but shit just happens.

"I'll try, that's all I can say." She observed me for a while

"fine, good enough for me"

She handed me the keys to the house and she entered her car

"one last thing, I know you're capable of looking out for yourself but just be cautious. Be careful okay?"

I looked at her puzzled, I started to get a feeling that her words had more weight to it than it should. I felt uneasy all of a sudden.

"Don't worry Jessica I'll be fine. If I need anything I'll call you and didn't you say a friend of yours will be checking on me soon?"

She nodded at this and after a pause let out a long sigh before she activated her ride

"Alright then. Looks like you're all set. I'll call you later. Good night." With that she was gone.   
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

As she drove away, Jessica's grip on the steering wheel tightened until her knuckles turned white. She was trying to fight back tears but a few spilled; she swore.

She couldn't tell Safuren the truth. Not yet, she wasn't ready. She hoped that she made the right decision to let her live on her own. Jessica only hoped that with her friend keeping an eye on things, everything would be alright. All she could do was have faith that the young girl will be strong enough for the challenges ahead.

Only time will tell.  
.

.

.

.

.

.  
  
I stood in the walkway for a few moments unable to believe I was on my own; it was exciting yet scary. Looking down at my watch I realized it was only 6:30 PM and I didn't want to go back to the house just yet, so I decided to check out my new environment.

I remembered Jess saying that there was a supermarket close by, plus a park and a few stores in the area, guess I'll go check it out. Plugging in my earphones and throwing on my hoodie I made my way down the street, making sure to mark my route, didn't want to get lost.

The more I walked and observed, the more I started to love where I was living. It was quiet yet lively: colorful stores, people of all shapes, sizes and colors traversed along the pavement, the street lights giving off a nice glow, it was amazing. By 7:15 I had my eye fill.

What was even stellar was locating the school; it sure was big....wonder what it looks like from the inside, well I have to wait until tomorrow.

 

 

  
Lying on a park bench, enjoying the silence was comforting and admiring the stars, I never thought I would end up in a place like this. I most definitely have to thank Jess properly for what she did for me. No other agent would have bothered going against policy much less giving two cents of my well being .

Unknowingly, I dozed off but was rudely awaken by rugged laughter and someone screaming.

"Leave me alone you perverts!"

Okay, that caught my attention and knocked the sleep right out of me. Turning on the bench and opening my eyes I spotted a young girl and a few brutes advancing towards her. They were so focused on harassing her that I wasn't seen.

"Come on sweet thing, play with us, we won't hurt you much."

I quietly sprung up from the bench and quickly made my way closer, positioned myself behind a nearby tree

"leave me alone, I'm warning you." I heard the girl say. The men just laughed, it was evil and hollow.

The next thing I knew she was on the ground, panting, one of them had struck her. Oh hell no! forget what Jessica said about no fighting these bastards will pay.

Moving from my hiding spot, I made my way behind one of the men furthest to the back and quickly pressed my fingers into his shoulder causing him to become unconscious.

Having no intentions of breaking his fall, I took the opportunity to run to the one on the left of me and sent him sailing across the park with an uppercut. At this point the others all turned to face me, the leader still hovered over the unknown girl.

"Just who the hell are you!? What fucking right have you got messing with our business and knocking out two of my guys. You're dead!"

He sent another one of them at me. This time he was armed with a knife but before he could strike I hurricane kicked him, sending him into a state of unconsciousness

"Three down, two to go, whose next?" I heard myself say.

I saw the leader and the another guy stand together. Looks like they're both planning to ambush me

"you're just a girl!" I heard the leader shout, It was only then I realized that my hoodie fell back.

'Darn it, I didn't want them to see what I look like.'

I rolled my eyes "no shit Sherlock,"

"Bitch! Lets get her."

They ran, charging headstrong. I really hated being called a derogative name and bitch was definitely a no for me. I tried not to let memories resurface at that point.

Pulling out a coin and flipping it into the air, their gazes followed it and before they could register what happened, they were both on the ground bleeding and out cold.

"Bastards, next time I won't be so lenient, picking on a harmless girl, disgraceful."

I quickly walked over to the girl who never moved from her position, she was watching the fight with interest and didn't seemed a bit traumatized.

 

"That was amazing, how did you do that?" she asked,

I was complete taken back by her reaction. How the hell is she so calm after all that?

"I-ah- took self defense classes for a few years, its nothing big. Are you okay?"

she shook her head and stood up, dusting herself off

"Yes Haru is fine, Haru is grateful for your help." I was stunned, she was threatened and acted like nothing happened and did she just speak in third person? Very interesting,

"It's the least I could do. Well my moment of quiet is spoilt, its best I head home, you should do the same since it's getting late. Do you need me to follow you? I won't mind."

She just smiled "its okay Haru doesn't live too far from here. Haru will be fine, thanks again."

"No problem, take care." With that she was gone, wow she didn't ever ask me who I was, and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Haru almost forget," I turned to see her running back

"I didn't get your name, I'm Haru."

I laughed lightly "My name is Safuren Traise, pleasure to meet you Haru."

 

 

Well talk about first impressions, after we officially introduced ourselves we stared chatting away. Haru was a nice girl, a bit weird but nice.

"Haru can't believe it, you live not too far from Haru, Haru is just two corners away," we both smiled

"I'm glad I made a friend in the neighborhood. Hey, do you go to Namimori High? I'm attending there starting from tomorrow."

She shook her head "No Haru attends an all girls school but it's not too far from your school, we can walk together in the morning."

Today was just full of surprises "that would be great, well good night Haru, see you tomorrow,"

"night Safuren."

With that we parted ways; I made sure, however, that she met her corner before I turned into my walkway. It was a joy knowing that the day ended with something unexpected and I hope more exciting things comes my way.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Be careful what you wish for!


	3. Stepping into Unknown Territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The world is so unpredictable. Things happen suddenly, unexpectedly. We want to feel we are in control of our own existence. In some ways we are, in some ways we're not. We are ruled by the forces of chance and coincidence."  
> \---Paul Auster---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anyone from Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
> 
> I do own however, the original characters, story and plot.

The beams of the morning sun peeped through the almost closed curtains, shedding light in the once dark room. Pieces of paper were scattered all along the shelf and across the table; it looked as if a tornado uprooted the neatness of the room as if it were ever neat. A small thump on the door was heard, loud enough to wake the room's occupant. Under the protection of the blanket, came a sound of discomfort and protest, the thumping got louder. Whoever was under the blanket groaned in irritation and flung the material from off them

"Okay mom I'm up already!" said the child in irritation,

"good, now get ready for school and come down for breakfast, and don't you dare go back to sleep."

Came a reply from behind the door, before the sound of fading footsteps were heard heading down the flight of stairs.

"You're so lazy and if you don't get moving now you'll be late for school,"  
a voice said from the window.

 

Turning his head to stare at the figure by the window, the boy suppressed his feeling of uneasiness because standing 'tall' and proud in a black suit and fedora was none other that the famous mafia trainer Reborn

"you know Reborn I don't really feel like going to school today, not after what happened yesterday."

Reborn hopped down from the window and landed on the small table in front of the downcast lad,

"whatever happened yesterday was your own fault, if only you had listened to me then none of this would have happened; if you weren't such a coward then you would be better off. Now quit whining like a little school girl and get ready for school or else I'll shoot you."

With that he hopped down the table and headed for the bedroom door

"something new has developed that I'm contemplating whether to tell you or not but I think I'll put it on hold for a while until things sort themselves out, now get ready, I'll be in the kitchen enjoying your breakfast."

The child scrambled from the bed, just as Reborn was opening the door

"don't touch my breakfast, I'll get ready, dam if you keep eating my food I'll die from starvation," Reborn tilted his hat

"you have only yourself to blame for that,"

and with that he was out the door. Letting out a sigh, the child dragged themselves to the bathroom, bolting the door after entry; it seems that the bath was the only part in the house where privacy was respected. Staring at the reflection in the mirror was a young boy with messy brown hair, his eyes were of the same color and shimmered against the glass, a smirk rested on his features as he let out of sigh.

"I really wish I could just stay home today," he said as he grabbed his toothbrush from the bathroom shelf.

After the early morning routine and finally fully dressed for school, he headed downstairs to eat his breakfast and he prayed under his breath that Reborn didn't eat it. To his utter disappointment Reborn did eat it for there left on the table stood only his empty bowl and used chopsticks, his mother laughed nervously

"sorry Tsuna, I tried to stop Reborn but he refused to listen, he said that you need to be faster when the morning comes."

Reborn was no where in sight, which meant that he must be off causing mischief, lucky for him his mother had prepared extra breakfast. Tsuna quickly ate, gathered his things, bid his mother farewell and ran out the door. It was still fairly early so Tsuna decided to walk slowly to school; he was in no big hurry, after yesterday's incident he didn't think he could show his face in public but with a tutor like Reborn absence from school was not tolerated.

"What will she think of me now? I know she wouldn't want to see me after what I did."

 

  
Who Tsuna was referring to was none other than his crush Kyoko Sasagawa. Apparently Reborn dared Tsuna to confess to Kyoko and when he chickened out, Reborn shot him with a dying will bullet. Tsuna confessed but in the process reeked havoc and upon catching up with Kyoko whom had left with Hana to go home, grabbed hold of her upper arms to get her undivided attention, traumatizing the poor girl.

By the time the dying will's power died down, Tsuna was confronted by an angry Hana who cursed him to the high heavens and Kyoko who started crying. When realizing what happened, he tried to apologize but Kyoko ran off, Hana hot on her trail.

So standing in the middle of the street completely half naked, totally embarrassed was none other than no-good Tsuna as everyone calls him, cursing himself for making Kyoko cry and for letting Reborn rope him into the entire fiasco.

Tsuna was deep in thought; trying to find a way to apologize to Kyoko that he didn't notice the two people running in front of him

"Juidamine!" came a call,

Tsuna snapped out of his demeanor and came face to face with one of his closest friends, Gokeruda a silver haired teen who had a knack for cigarettes, the other was a dark haired boy named Yamamoto,

"hey are you alright Tsuna? You seemed lost," Yamamoto asked full of concern

Tsuna knew that they had no knowledge of what took place yesterday but best to tell them now than when they reached to school. He was pretty sure that Hana had already opened her big mouth and informed the entire school about what happened.

"Something happened yesterday and well - I-I just don't feel like going to school today."

Gokeruda was at full alert when he heard that

"tenth did someone trouble you, cause if they did I'll blow them into nothing," he said with full venom in his voice,

Tsuna shook his head and started walking ahead of them, both Gokeruda and Yamamoto knew that whatever took place had to be only one thing: Kyoko. They silently followed behind him

 

"yesterday Reborn dared me to confess to Kyoko and I told him I couldn't so he shot me with a dying will bullet. I ended up hurting her and her feelings, I made her cry, I've tried to apologize but she ran away and Hana was with her, she saw the entire thing. I have no idea what to do, no doubt that Hana has already told the entire school by now and that Kyoko may very well never speak to me ever again."

They listened in silence and couldn't offer words of comfort. When it came to the topic of Kyoko and Tsuna it was always a complicated story, they had discussed it amongst themselves one afternoon and thought it best if Tsuna just got over her for his own good. Girls where a hassle anyways.

"I'm sure everything will be fine Tsuna, don't worry,"

Yamamoto said trying to reassure him, Gokeruda agreed and patted Tsuna on the shoulder "Juidamine, don't worry too much. Now come on we need to hurry, I have no intentions of reaching late and having to see that demons face."

Tsuna paled, if there was one person you don't want to mess with was the president of the school's disciplinary committee Hibari Kyoya. They ran the entire way until they arrived at the school gates.

The first thing Tsuna noticed was the fact that no one paid him any attention, they were too busy talking to their friends; it was like how it was every morning, even when walking through the halls to his locker everything was normal, no one came up to him to beat him up, or yell at him, absolutely nothing.

Inserting his locker code he took out his math text and headed to class. 'I wonder if Reborn did anything but knowing him, he wouldn't. He takes pleasure in my torture.'

As he entered the classroom, his gaze immediately landed on Kyoko who was seated speaking with Hana. She must have felt his gaze on her because she lifted her head to look at him but immediately turned her attention back to Hana who didn't even acknowledge his presence.

  
Tsuna groaned to himself 'today is going to be a long day' he thought as he made his way to his seat. The bell for first period rang and the remaining students scattered in their seats just as their home teacher came walking through the door arms stacked with paper and text books. Everyone stood, giving their sensei all attention and respect

"you may have your seats class, and be quiet as I sign the register."

The students listened for their names and answered when called staying as quiet as they could. After the register was marked, the teacher cleared his throat

"well class I have an announcement to make, it seems we have a new student joining us today"

 

murmurs and mumbling could be heard all over the class, many wanted to know whether it was a boy or girl, if they were cute or handsome. Clearing his throat again to get the attention of his students, their heads turned as the class door slid opened revealing a girl who walked in and handed the teacher a piece of paper. The whole class was silent as they watched her; she was tall but not too tall, with long dark blue hair and bright amber eyes. She was chocolate in complexion and had a small smile on her face

"can you please introduce yourself to the class miss,"

"Good morning everyone. My name is Safuren Traise, pleasure to meet you. I'm still new to speaking Japanese so please be patient with me"

The class started to talk amongst themselves, everyone buzzing with excitement for the new addition in their class

"Ms. Traise you can take the window seat next to Tsuna over there," he said pointing,

"Thank you sensei"

she said as she walked to her seat, all eyes followed her, everyone was curious to know about who she was and were eager to ask her questions. The voice of their teacher brought them back to reality

"alright class today we are having a math quiz, so put away all books so we can begin"

they all groaned including Safuren. Great just what they needed, another math quiz. Tsuna especially was unhappy, for tests were not his thing, today really wasn't his day.

 

  
The laughter and idle chattering of students filled the hallway during the rest period; gangs of girls formed a crowd chatting bout the latest gossip from annoying teachers to cute boys. Boys spoke of clubs, sports and comic books.

Times likes this, the teachers would all get together and discuss with each other how their classes went, talk about the best and worst students, strategies in dealing with them, and so forth.

Sitting staring out the window in classroom 1-B was Safuren. She had absolutely no knowledge of where to wonder off to. She was thankful to have gotten acquainted with everyone was in the class but wasn't quite ready to open up to them. They all took her reserved approach as her being shy so that let her be for now.

Safuren knew to herself that she was feeling too lazy to actually get up and form a conversation right now especially since everyone was caught up doing their own thing, so the best thing to do was to sit and not utter a word.

'I know I would normally be eccentric when it comes to school but honestly first days are always a bust' thinking matter-of-factly

so after a few moments of agonizing self-conflict, she rose from her seat and headed for the door evading any passing person and ignoring the trailing eyes for her now fellow classmates. Slipping through the door and walking down the halls, Safuren noticed that she was being stared at; this didn't surprise her one bit. Her unusual hair color and eyes were enough to make anyone stare, and that was something she always like knowing that she was different and not like everyone else.

'To hell with their staring' she said to herself as she confidently walked down the hall, letting her legs take her to wherever. Safuren kept wandering aimlessly throughout the halls of the school, paying no attention to anyone and little to her environment when she bumped into something solid, then stumbling backwards. She felt a strong hand gripping her shoulders that prevented her from falling on the floor,

"well I never expected such a pretty thing to fall into my clutches, did you guys?"

Safuren's eyes shot open and same face to face with a boy she had never seen before

*like dah Safuren you're new, remember?* she hear herself say.

Eyes shifting, she noticed about four other boys standing behind the one holding her shoulders.

"sorry for bumping into you, I wasn't looking where I was going."

He gave a low chuckle that sparked a bit of irritation and she couldn't ignore that his hands are starting to grip her shoulders tighter

"not a problem little lady, no harm done."

Safuren gave him a small smile and was ready to distance herself when the grip on her shoulder because too strong that it start to hurt; the little smile quickly vanished from her face.

"What's the rush? Come hang with us, we won't harm you. I know you're new and want to get to know you a little better, plus you're cute."

 

 

Safuren hated was being called cute, the very word made her sick to her stomach.

*out of all names on this planet, why the hell did he call me cute? Do I look like a puppy or some pet?* she could feel her irritated building at an alarming rate

"can you get your hands off me!"

her words came out in a hiss. The boy looked at her sternly before pulling her closer towards him, their faces only centimeters away

"I don't want to cutie. I want to play with you. We all do."

that's when she snapped, Safuren gripped the hands on her shoulder, swiftly pulling it around her before twisting his arms behind his back with a force that made his cry out,

"a-r-are you crazy!? Let go of my arms, they hurts."

Safuren's grip tightened

"Well now you know how my shoulders felt. When a girl tells you to stop touching her, do it!"

she half yelled, the other boys jumped at the tone in her voice, their leader snickered at her despite the predicament he was in

"what are you morons doing? Get her off me and hold her!"

they snapped out of their stunned daze and marched towards her. Safuren swung around and placed the leader in front of her as a barrier just as one of the boys tried to punch her. Their leader ended up receiving the blow

*did he seriously try to punch me? Is he out his mind?*

Letting go of the leader, he fell to the ground unconscious and this caused a distraction for a few seconds; using this opportunity, she landed a punch on the moron who tried to hit her, sending him tumbling to the ground. The other three watched her intently, trying to figure out a way to tackle her, she too was thinking of a way to beat them all down. A few moments of silence passed when suddenly the expressions of the three boys changed from distaste to fear, they scrambled around each other before picking up their friend and leader then in the blink of an eye vanished.

  
Safuren stood in disbelief "they ran away!? COWARDS!"

she snarled loudly. Knowing that she needed to cool down, she decided to walk it off by heading back to class. Mind made up she turned on her heels to head back in the direction of class when she stopped in her tracks, for only a few inches away was a weapon pointing straight at her, her gaze slowly went up and gasped when she say who the wielder was.


	4. Meeting Hibari Kyoya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw you, I was confused and couldn't comprehend the complexity of your being.  
> I saw something unexpected and became more confused yet I can't help but want to know you and discover more unexpected and confusing things.
> 
> \----Thoughts of Safuren-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anyone from Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
> 
> I do own however, the original characters, story and plot.

Normally if someone saw a weapon aimed straight for their face, one would start freaking out. Safuren however, crossed her eyes to inspect the tip of the weapon before setting her sights on the wielder.

Standing at a distance, watching her with stern, hard eyes was a boy with short black hair. His eyes were of a grey color which looked highly intimidating. He was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt, black trousers, brown belt, black shoes and black gakuran top worn on his shoulders, with an armband pinned onto the left sleeve that spelt out discipline.

Safuren felt a shiver run down her spine at the sight of him but kept her composure, she was feeling uneasy and could sense that this kid was trouble. She wanted so badly to turn and head in the opposite direction just to get away from him but her feet refused to move. What she couldn't understand is why in the world, he had a weapon pointing at her

"Um- not to be rude or anything but I would appreciate it if you move that Tonfa from in front of me," she heard herself say.

He continued to watch her like she hadn't said a word, her irritation started to spark again but she continued to keep her composure,

"well if you're going to act dumb, I will be on my way. I have a class to get to and I've had enough idiots to deal with for one day."

Moving from in front his Tonfa she walked pass him and headed down the hall

*what the hell was his problem and who was he?*

Safuren didn't meet far when she felt something swing behind her, using her reflexes she turned swiftly to block whatever was aiming for her head, her hand connected with the same weapon that was pointing at her a few moments ago, Safuren became furious

"are you out of your god dam mind!? Are you trying to kill me? Who the heck are you anyways?"

he continued to look at her, expression never changing

"I am the head of the disciplinary committee Kyoya Hibari and I'm going to bite you to death for causing trouble in my school."

Safuren didn't even blink at the stern tone in his voice, she had remembered the principle telling her about the disciplinary committee but failing to say who was in charge, and Safuren never expected it to be this wacko and heck he looked around her age

"you, the head of a disciplinary committee? You appear like a delinquent to me, and even if you are who you say you are, that doesn't give you any right to try to hit me especially when aiming for my head. To me you're just a bully. Look I really don't have time for this nonsense; I have to get to class, now leave me alone, it's my first day in this school and I have no intentions of getting into any fights. Plus, this is a terrible first impression on your part."

Standing straight, she looked at him before confidently turning and once again headed down the hall. Thankfully he let her go. When Safuren was sure she was far away from that psycho she sighed in relief.

  
Hibari watched as she walked down the hall and disappeared around the corner. He never expected her to block off his attack but he needed to confirm what he witness a few moments ago. What she was unaware of was the fact that he had witnessed the entire scenario between her and those troublemakers.

In all his years at Namimori Middle he had never witnessed a girl stand up to those thugs or any boy for that matter, they would normally report the matter to a teacher or just stay quiet but never stood up or fight back and it intrigued him to find out more about her. Just then a small yellow bird landed on his shoulder

"Hibari-san, Hibari-san" the bird chirped, Hibari smirked,

"what is it Hibird?" the creature walked a little along his shoulder

"Reborn-sama."

He felt himself smile *wonder what that little baby has in store for me, I hope I get to fight him* he thought

"okay lets go Hibird."

Hibird flapped his wings cheerfully then started to chirp a merry tune, none other than the school's anthem, as the two disappeared in the opposite direction.

 

Tsuna slouched in his seat, and pouted, most days he felt miserable but today was the worst.

"Honestly Tsuna you need to snap out of your sorry state, its sickening me to my stomach."

He lifted his gaze to stare into the cold eyes of Reborn. Normally Tsuna would be bothered when he appeared in class because the other students would be curious to know why a child-like person would be having any form of conversation with him, luckily Reborn was disguised as a professor, the same disguise he wore when he filled in as the classes substitute math teacher during the remedial classes, so Tsuna was ignored by the other students, to them it would appear as if he was being scolded.

"You really are weak, cry and sulking over a girl that can't and would never return your feelings. Honestly, in my view she can never give you any support as the future Vongola 10th, now get over her and yourself and stay focused, there is still so much you need to learn."

One of the many things Tsuna dislikes is the fact that others keep saying he's weak and that ever word Reborn tells him is the truth.

 

  
Safuren rushed into the girl's restroom and slumped against the sinks' counter, she finally let down her serious composure, and began pacing back and forth across the room

"who the hell does he think he is, attacking me? He's no disciplinarian, he's a bully. What an idiot, if I see him again I'll wipe that smug expression from his face, then beat him to a pulp."

She then let out a growl of irritation. When she knew her anger was under control, she walked over to the sink to wash her face. She really shouldn't let this bother her. She couldn't afford to get into any trouble.

After washing her face, Safuren turned to grab a paper towel but two figures peeking from a washroom stall caught her attention; turning she spotted two girls; one with long black hair, the other with short brown hair

"hello aren't you the new girl Safuren? Are you okay?" they both asked, Safuren chuckled nervously

"am- how much of that did you hear?"

They came out and gave her a smile

"we kind of heard all of it and were you talking about Kyoya Hibari?"

Safuren nodded

"holy heck how are you still in one piece? He is a terror," Hana asked. Safuren rolled her eyes

"Terror? I wanted to smack him in the head, he's a dam bully."

The dark haired girl giggled at her comment

"I like you Safuren, my name is Hana and this is my best friend Kyoko."

"Nice to meet you both, I still can't believe you heard my outburst, I'm normally calm but that jerk kind of pushed my buttons."

Kyoko smiled and patted her hand in comfort,

"its okay, he always tends to scare any and everyone, so it's okay if you're scared. The best thing to do is stay clear of him."

Safuren giggled

"oh he has to take more than a Tonfa and a serious bad boy look to scare me; anyways I think we should head back to class before sensei discovers us missing."

"no rush, all teachers are having a meeting as we speak so all the students are on a break, but if you want to head back to class then we'd be happy to show you the way."

Kyoko nodded, agreeing with Hana and smiled sweetly,

"thanks a bunch, because I think I'm a bit lost."

"Well lets go before the stuck up upper classmen walk in, I despise them,"

Hana proclaimed while she acted as if she was throwing up.

The three girls exited the restroom and headed to their classroom chatting away; well Hana and Kyoko did most of the chatting, all Safuren did was walk behind them and only spoke when asked a random question.

Upon passing a large window her gaze landed on the schools lawns outside. She stopped in her tracks as her attention landed on a small baby-like figure wearing a suit and fedora and it was talking to her new found enemy Kyoya Hibari,

"that can't seriously be a baby. Since when do they wear suit and tie….wait is that a gun?"

Safuren asked herself, unable to comprehend what she was seeing

"hey Safuren are you alright? What are you staring at?"

Safuren turned when hearing Hana's voice and saw her and Kyoko a good distance away,

"hurry, the bell is about to ring,"

Safuren turned back towards the window and frowned, no one was there, moving from the window she walked over to them.

"What had you seen at the window?"

Kyoko asked,

Safuren really didn't like nosy people but decided to let this one pass

"it's nothing, I thought I saw something, must be my imagination. Lets go I'm getting hungry."

She followed behind them not uttering another word as she remembered what she saw

*I have to find out if what I saw is real cause I know I don't hallucinate and there is only one person that can help me and that's Hibari Kyoya*

with that she continued on her way to class scheming on a way to beat Hibari and finding out about the mysterious baby in a suit.


	5. Baby in a suit, Rain and a little dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this the end of Safuren Traise?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything but the plot, OCs and the future events that are about to unfold.

Safuren was exhausted and groaned at the constant headache she had for the past few days. After a week of living in Japan, she kept dreaming of that one fateful night ten years ago and couldn't understand why.

Also, the person Jessica said that would have checked in on her still hadn't showed up. She told Jess this on their weekly chats, who just reassured her that the person will make an appearance, it just wasn't the right time yet; whatever that meant.

"School was so boring today Safuren, Haru thought she would die of boredom,"

Oh right! she was on her way home from school with Haru. Her friend was relating the days' events at her school but she just couldn't focus, her mind was at an entirely different place. It's been three weeks since she enrolled at Namimori High and even though she started to be more comfortable with her studies and her fellow classmates, the poor teen still felt a little out of place.

It could be a result of the hostile aura around the school's disciplinary personnel. Even though Safuren wanted to put him in his place, she didn't want to risk not getting the information she needed about that baby she saw. Every time she tried (emphasis on TRIED) to start or carry on a civil conversation with Hibari it never ended well. He would either try to fight her or say she was the cause of another disruption in his school making her want to smack him silly but instead just walked away without a word leaving her beyond annoyed.

This was happening constantly for the past week and it really was troublesome. Safuren desperately wanted to inquire about that baby in the suit but the timing was always wrong; she had hoped that after the display in the window that she would still see just a glimpse of the mysterious infant but alas no sign of him (or her). If only she could find someone other than Hibari who might know about the child but alas who!?

"Hey Safu-chan are you okay?"

the sound of Haru's voice snapped her out of her train of thought

"oh I'm sorry Haru, I completely zoned out there for a bit. Yeah, I'm fine just thinking about school so far for this week. I want to ask you a question and don't think I'm crazy but is it possible for babies to wear suits and carry guns?"

The question made Haru stop walking and she turned to look at her friend with a surprised expression. Safuren felt a bit nervous.

"Did I ask something I shouldn't have? You know what forget I ever asked the question. Curiosity killed the cat anyways"

Haru shook her head frantically and scratched her head sheepishly

"oh It seems you've seen Reborn-san already?"

Safuren raised an eyebrow in confusing at the question and Haru's sudden shy and embarrassed look. *Wait a minute, she knows him? it's a him? how in the world does she know about this?*

"Haru do you know who that baby is?"

Haru smiled and nodded her head

"yeah Haru does and he's not just a baby Safu-chan, Reborn-sama is the world greatest mafia trainer, he's training Tsuna-kun to be the next Vongola 10th, isn't that cool?"

*mafia?... trainer?.... Vongola? What the hell is she talking about?*

Safuren had a blank expression on her face but tons of questions flowing through her mind

*is this even possible? She's telling me this like it's something normal, the mafia is supposed to be dangerous and did she just say Tsuna, that scrimpy kid that sits across from me and glances over at Kyoko ever chance he gets! That Tsuna? She has to be joking*

"Haru are you for real? I can't believe what I'm hearing, how can you tell me this so calmly? Why are you telling me this anyways?"

Haru laughed

"Safuren-chan relax. Look if you want all this to be clear Haru could take you to see Reborn-sama and he can explain everything to you."

Safuren scratched her head and pouted causing Haru to laugh more

"Well I have been nothing but curious. Oh why the heck not! take me to see Reborn-san"

  
At those words Haru grabbed Safuren's hand and dragged her down the street leading her through twists and turns until they came to stop in front of a double flat brick house. Safuren gazed upon it and noted its simplicity, in her view it was peaceful and couldn't believe that a MAFIA trainer lived there.

"Ahmm- Haru are you sure he lives here? This is the last place I would suspect a MAFIA trainer to be,"

"Haru is sure, at first Haru couldn't believe either but she did, now come on and let Haru introduce you to the entire family."

Safuren's eyes opened wide in surprise

*WHAT, ENTIRE FAMILY! HOLY-*

Haru grabbed her hand again and pulled her further towards the entrance, quickly ringing the bell with her free hand. Safuren was beyond nervous; she was having second thoughts about going through to meeting Reborn but despite her nervousness she was too dammed curious for her own good. The front door opened up and she had to stifle a gasp, standing in the arms of a woman was none other than Reborn eating spaghetti

*this is Reborn-san? He-he he's not at all as I expected, why he looks like any ordinary baby, well apart from the fancy outfit*

"Hello Haru-chan, what brings you here today? Tsuna is not home as yet,"

"good afternoon Nana-san, Haru knows Tsuna-kun is not here, actually Haru came to speak to Reborn-sama and Haru brought a friend, this is Safuren."

Haru said pointing to Safuren

"hello dear, nice to meet you"

"good afternoon ma'am, pleasure to meet you too" Nana smiled

"aren't you a pleasant young woman, come inside girls and let me get you both a bowl of spaghetti,"

Nana turned, heading into the house- the girls followed, closing the door behind them. Safuren took the time to observe the house, it was quiet, simple yet elegant, she still couldn't believe that someone from the MAFIA lived such a simple life

"well, I try to stay hidden, sometimes it's not wise to draw too much attention to ones self, don't you agree?"

Safuren stopped in her tracks and stared at Reborn who so happened to talk to her and answered her question?

"How is it that you knew what I was thinking?"

"It's a gift. I can read minds."

She shook her head in disbelief. This whole experience was just so unreal

"come sit, I understand you have a few questions for me?" she nodded

"actually, it more of a curiosity to meet you, but I guess its okay to ask a few questions."

Nana entered and placed a tray on the table with the bowls of spaghetti, also two glasses of ice tea, the girls thanked her before she retreated back to the kitchen area.

"Tell me Safuren, what brought about your curiosity in wanting to meet me?" Reborn asked her

"Well it all started about three weeks ago on my first day that school when I was walking past a window and I spotted you talking to that annoying Hibari, that's when I became curious. With each passing day my curiosity grew, sometimes I hoped I would see you around school…."

She stopped and laughed, Haru looked at her

"I was even planning on forcing the information out of Hibari," Reborn smiled

  
"how were you planning of doing that Safu-chan?"

Said girl took a sip if iced tea before speaking "quite simple really. I was planning on fighting him. Plus I owe him an ass whooping for nearly hitting me in the head on our first meeting. However, I sort of promised Jess I wouldn't get into any fights."

"Who's Jess? Is that like a sibling or something?"

Safuren giggled "she kind of is in a way but she's my Welfare officer."

The room was filled with silence

"welfare officer huh?" Safuren lowered her bowl of spaghetti

"So you're an orphan Safuren am I right?"

Safuren's eyes filled with sadness "Yeah I am"

Reborn nodded his head

"no living family members?"

"Oh I have living relatives but it seems that I'm not welcomed around them and they dumped me in the nearest orphanage they could find and never looked back."

Safuren's eyes hardened as she spoke about her family, Reborn continued to observe her

"what was it like for you growing up without your parents?"

"It wasn't easy, I had it bad, especially knowing that my family disowned me a week after their death, the emotional trauma alone was difficult to handle but I learned to use those emotions to become stronger and look ahead and not back, I still think about my parents but I try not to dwell on my memories of them too much."

He continued to watch her and drank the remaining of his tea

"You are very interesting Safuren and I would like to continue this conversation but I have an appointment to uphold,"

"that's understandable, it's getting late and me and Haru should be getting home anyways. Thank you Reborn-san for allowing me to meet you."

She said bowing in respect

"It was nice meeting you as well, no worries you'll be seeing me again soon. Good evening girls."

and with that being said he disappeared. Haru and Safuren helped Nana clean before bidding her farewell. They hadn't gone far when Haru stopped walking causing Safuren to look a bit puzzled.

"Haru what's wrong?"

"Safu-chan is it really true what you told Reborn-sama? Are you really an orphan?"

Safuren sighed. She had really hoped that Haru wouldn't find out this way

"y-yeah I'm an orphan, look Haru if…."

She was cut off when Haru hugged her, Safuren was surprised

"Haru?"

"Sorry Safu-chan, its just that Haru is sad you didn't have you're parents with you and your family would do something so horrible to you, you didn't deserve to go through that."

Safuren was shocked by Haru's words, she never told anyone about her past besides Jessica and to have someone else say such caring words made her want to cry

"Thanks Haru, that means a lot,"

Haru let go of Safuren and smiled

"you're welcome Safu-chan, Haru is glad you're her friend. You know what, let's hang out tomorrow seeing that it's Saturday, and Haru can introduce you to her other friends Kyoko and Hana."

Safuren chuckled

"I've met them already Haru, we happen to be in the same class together but I would love to hang out tomorrow, I've got no plans and its sucks spending the weekend alone."

The two girls continued to talk about their plans and couldn't wait for the next day. When Safuren reached home, she felt better than she felt in a long time.

 

  
The weeks that followed was without incident, the weekend plan turned in a sleepover which was wonderful and school was such a joy.

Safuren sat in class smiling at the memory, never had she thought moving to Japan would be life changing; she attended a wonderful school, had fantastic friends and lived comfortably. She found that she could open herself more to them than anyone she ever met.

The teacher called out her name to answer a question which she quickly answered and went back to her thinking, today's lesson was based on material that she had already read ahead of the class and she was thinking of plans for Saturday.

*I could invite them to go shopping, since I haven't really experienced it much and I really need to buy a few things....I'll ask them at lunch*

the day progressed slowly and at lunch Safuren headed to the roof to wait for the others. The cool breeze welcomed her the moment she opened the roof door, she couldn't help but smile; the roof was the one place to go to escape the noise of chattering adolescents and she really needed the peace and quiet. Quickly, she made her way over to one of the schools' water tanks and climbed to the top, lying down to observe the clouds.

*Haru and the others should be here soon but until then I'll rest my eyes*

As Safuren was about to doze off she felt something land lightly on her shirt. Opening her eyes she say a spot of yellow and upon closer observation she realized it was a bird.

This bird was watching her with interest which she found quite strange, dismissing the thought she opened her hand and after a few seconds the bird flew into her hand, Safuren's face lit up

"aren't you adorable, where did you come from?"

the bird chirped as if answering her question causing her to giggle

"what are you doing with my bird?"

Safuren stiffened, she knew that voice anywhere but silently prayed that they would be no confrontation with him. She turned to face him the bird still in her hand

"He's yours? I'm sorry didn't know, anyways he is absolutely adorable. I never would have guessed you to be one for pets Kyoya"

Hibari's eyes narrowed at her comment and she tried to avoid eye contact by distracting herself with stroking the bird's feathers

"sorry little one but it looks like your master wants you now, so off you go"

the bird chirped and flew from her hand to Hibari's shoulder, two of them making eye contact

"well if you'll excuse me, I have lunch to devour, goodbye."

She quickly rushed past him before leaving the roof and headed back to class.

 

As he watched her leave, the scowl on his face couldn't be avoided.

*Stupid herbivore* he could not fathom this strange feeling he had about her and she wasn't afraid of him, just cautious. It was quite irritating.

"you had to make yourself known, huh Hibird"

he stated to the little bird, who in turn just chirped happily. If there was one thing Hibari knew about the bird, is that he's always up to something mischievous but out of all people why did it have to be her?

"Ciassou Hibari"

Hibari opened his eyes and say Reborn in front of him. Swiftly taking out his weapon, it was swung towards the infant who just effortlessly blocked it, a neutral expression on his face

"now, now not because you can't sort out your feelings bout the schools' recent occupant doesn't mean you can take your frustrations out on me

this statement just caused the raven head boy to issue more swings and a mini battle started between the two. Reborn wasn't really surprised that he got such a reaction out of him but a strange glee did appear when he knew this can be used to his advantage.

"I come with a proposition for you that I believe you would find most interesting"

The strikes stopped and Hibari listened intently what had to be said. Now even though his face didn't give away any emotion, Hibari was growling inside. This proposition did indeed intrigue him but at the same time ticked him off.

"Alright Hibari, if you can complete this task, I would be grateful. However, I must warn you its not going to be anything pleasant, not that that would bother you so, good luck."

Then he vanished leaving Hibari to process the information, causing him to sigh in irritation. His good mood now destroyed.

 

 

The bell rang indicating the end of school. Safuren packed her books and headed out the door, saying goodbye to Hana and Kyoko. She was alone that afternoon since Haru had to suddenly leave town to visit a relative who was ill.

Safuren watched as the clouds became darker with each passing moment and as she reached the school's gate, rain started to drizzle lightly. Unfortunately, she left her umbrella and coat at home so getting wet was something she had to contend with.

There was no way she'd stay in school, hoping the rain won't fall, no she would walk and hope that the rain would be gracious with her and fall until she reached home. However, the rain wasn't on her side that afternoon, not long after she left, the rain came down in abundance. Picking up the pace, she walked faster trying to seek shelter but there were no buildings around.

Frustrated and cold, Safuren decided to head through a short cut leading to her street, she wasn't comfortable with her decision but she desperately wanted to get home. What she hadn't noticed was a group of men following her.

The most unfortunate thing was that the short cut passed through a patch of forest and she was having an uneasy feeling. Hurrying down the little dirt path, she glanced back and spotted a figure clad in black but disappeared when she blinked

*great now I'm seeing things*

the rain continued to pour and the journey home seemed longer than usual. Vision blurry from the water running down her face Safuren tripped on a tree root landing on her hands and knees. Hard.

"Dam it!" she swore aloud.

Before she could get up, chuckling surrounded her; Safuren's gaze landed on a group of rough looking men, one of them looked familiar but then her eyes narrowed when she remembered him being the same punk that harassed Haru a few weeks back.

"Well we meet again little girl"

she heard him say, she rose to her feet, ignoring the pain in her knees

"what do you want?"

he looked at her, licking his lips in the process making her clench her fists in anger

"to pay you back for what you did to me not too long ago with interest,"

he clicked his fingers and the other men advanced towards her. Safuren tried to fight them off as best as she could but she was out numbered and now she found her hands and legs being pinned to the wet ground, the leader looking down at her with evil intentions in his eyes

"Let me go you bastard!"

"I will, but not until I fuck you up real good….first starting with those legs you like to kick with"

he pulled out a knife making her go pale and ran it along her legs. Safuren shivered as the metal trailed up her leg, the perpetrator laughed before cutting her leg, starting from her ankle. Safuren screamed from the pain and tried to fight out of her captor's grip

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF ME, NOW!"

tears falling from her eyes, fearing for her life for what they had planned for her. She saw him lift the knife, her blood dripping from it and moved it towards her other leg; before he could proceed, Safuren saw his expression change from evil to pain before he tumbled to the ground, unconscious.


End file.
